Coverings are universally known as a means for shielding objects against wind, rain, ultra-violet rays, theft, and so forth. A covering can be made of any material, however, a covering made from flexible materials provide unique advantages over rigid coverings. Coverings can be colorful, are maintenance free, are less expensive, lighter in weight, and easier to install than awnings constructed of rigid material. Typically, flexible coverings are constructed of canvas, polyethylene, vinyl, or the like flexible materials.
Awnings constructed of flexible coverings are of particular interest for they are often used as a decorative item in addition to their shielding ability. Further, flexible coverings allow the awning to be shaped into patterns not possible with rigid coverings. Thus, flexible coverings effectively provide consumers with the ability to present a distinctive and functional display of near trademark appearance unique to the consumers preference.
Despite the type of flexible covering material employed, flexible coverings must be securely fastened in position to prevent damage to the coverings. Conventional fastening devices utilize a support member to which the flexible covering is attached. The ideal support member having a means to fasten a covering in a fixed position that is easily installed, allows ease of covering replacement, and preferably hides the fastening device from view. Heretofore no such support member exists.
A support frame can be shaped into most any design. For example, an awning placed on the exterior of a building may employ a convoluted design enhanced by back lighting. Or, the covering may be made of translucent material having patterns within the covering further adding to its unique decorative appearance when backlit.
Support members are typically placed along each edge of the covering to secure the covering in a taunt position. The less support frames employed, the more critical the fastening device for maintaining the covering in a taunt position.
Support members should further provide a method of installation that will provide taunt coverings despite installation shortcomings. If an installer secures the covering loosely, the covering may sag or flap in the wind. Installation in too taunt of position may cause the frame to bend or the covering to tear. The use of permanent fastening devices such as staples, rivets, or nails makes the installation especially critical as once the covering is punctured, it cannot be repositioned. For example, if an installer stapled the covering to a support member incorrectly, the covering may have to be replaced or used "as is" leaving unsightly puncture holes. The puncture holes weakening the material allowing wind and rain to seep through the material causing it to weaken and/or propagate into a tear.
Replacement of a covering must also be taken into consideration as removal of the covering should be accomplished without damage to the support frame. The use of permanent fastening devices, mentioned above, results in a longer disassembly time as the fastening devices must be removed before replacement of the covering. If the covering is simply pulled from its attachment, the frame could be bent. If the covering is cut from the attachment, the excess material will inhibit installation of a replacement covering. Once the permanent fastening device is removed, puncture holes remain in the support member weakening the support member and destroying the sealing ability of the support member.
Finally, use of permanent fastening devices presents an unforgiving situation leading to unnecessary replacement of coverings in certain situations. Proper support frame design requires the ability to securely support the covering through a large variety of adverse conditions such as gusty winds and heavy snow. If the awning cannot handle the condition a permanently fastened covering will rip from the support member or bend the support member. Or, if a person accidentally steps on a covering that is permanently fastened, the covering or support member may be irreparably damaged.
Prior art illustrates the attempts made at providing a construction assembly capable of surmounting the problems described above. U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,835, issued to Bloomfield, discloses the use of cylindrical cords, or lock beads, permanently fastened in a hem of the covering which, when pressed into a channel member, lock the covering to the channel member. The disclosure requires that the beads be sewn into the covering providing multiple punctures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,605, issued to Milliken et al., discloses a construction assembly requiring the stapling of a covering into a support member followed by insertion of a flexible fastener into the support. The stapling of the covering does not allow for mistakes during installation, requires puncturing of the covering, and hinders covering replacement by requiring removal of the staples before covering replacement can be performed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,889, issued to Kessler, discloses the use of a splined axially serrated cord inserted into a channel member having a lip for attaching a screen to the channel member. Alternatively, a plurality of ridges may be employed within the channel for additional frictional engagement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,597,401, issued to Swanson, discloses a fabric panel clamp wherein a channel member has two cavities for receiving engagement strips, the cavities formed by a center protrusion and sideward encompassing wall. Cloth is wrapped around each strip before insertion into the cavity to form a juncture.
The present invention is directed to a construction assembly that does not require permanent fastening of the covering to a support member, the support member employs a double concave insertion section allowing for releasably fastening a covering therein. Heretofore, no teaching is made of a device or apparatus that allows simplified installation and replacement of coverings having a releasably means for securely fastening a covering thereto. It is to the effective resolution of the problems and associated shortcomings of the prior art that the improved construction assembly of the instant invention is directed.